


sailor shanties of worth

by huffspuffsblows



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Gen, hashtag little boating things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: There are some things one has to learn when becoming a wave-roughened rogue of the sea.She would rather a few songs.





	sailor shanties of worth

**Author's Note:**

> is it full eyes is it bug eyes is it wide eyes is it full eyes is it wide eyes is it bug eyes is it

  
  
Many hundreds of years from now her journey from a runaway bride to a tough woman of the sea would be regaled, setting sparks of new adventure in young women everywhere: countless terns would ready their wings for take off. The blue sky has room for everyone.

“Name _this_ part! Answer in five seconds and carry that rope while you do it,” Bug Eyes insists, points to the bottom of the sail, then pushes a sea-soaked rope her way with the tip of his foot. He sure looks comfortable ordering her around while sitting around and scratching his butt.

She does name the part of the sail (it’s the Foot), in record time too, and even drops the rope onto his foot by accident. Gudrid never thought surprise quizzes would be a part of sailing.

Fighting sea serpents? Maybe. Fighting for her life during a Viking power struggle? No, but that’s believable. Quizzes? What is this, lessons with the matron?

But she’s used to having to prove herself and throws herself into the ‘quizzes' with all her heart. Deep, deep down in his googly eyes, she knows Bug Eyes is just trying to help. In his own way.

“If Hild and me were drowning, who would you save?”

Gudrid isn’t sure what this is. Peeking at the other woman on their journey proves she could care less. The sailor lass doesn’t know if she envies her that poker face or not. Wariness in her tone, Gudrid answers,

“Both of you.” The true answer: they’re both a part of the crew. Her crew. She’d desperately save them.

Bug Eyes shakes his head, sighs as though her answer is childish [she’ll show him childish!!].

“No, no. If you could only save one of us.”

Is he trying to get on Hild’s good side? Because after the diarrhea of the Five Bowl Bear Stew that’s going to be impossible. The hunter isn’t impressed by much, either.

Gudrid raises to her full (unimpressive) height and stretches backward, palms pressed to her back to get the kinks out.

“Hild, then. I don’t know if she can swim and I happen to know you’ve been doing this for years.”

Perhaps she imagined it but Gudrid can’t help but think Hild appreciates the sentiment.

Bug Eyes on the other hand tuts now, this close to wagging a finger at her.

“While I appreciate the womanly solidarity,” now she knows she didn’t imagine the way Hild’s visible brow twitches, “but have you ever considered: what if I was holding an anchor? Who would you save then?”

Frustration bubbles to the surface; she’s hot and sweaty and wet and the pleasant tingle that ripples across her arms when she’s doing manual labor has dulled into an ache.

“Why don’t you I don’t know, drop the anchor?”

“It’s a family heirloom,” Bug Eyes says with an aristocratic sniff.

A moment of silence for Bug Eyes’ buggy eyes.

“Einar, this one needs a horn immediately—he’s got diarrhea again,” Hild speaks up, looks upon Bug Eyes like he’s an insect beneath her foot.

Their shaggy haired companion immediately finds work to do and busies himself with that.

“[Womanly solidarity](https://gangsta-insanity.tumblr.com/post/167026859273/gangsta-insanity-worick-if-nicolas-and-i-were),” Gudrid mutters to herself with a smile, stars practically reflected in her eyes.


End file.
